I write Villains now, Villains are cool
by ElmQueen88
Summary: I just wanted to play around with some of the characterisations of various species in Dr Who and present their side of the story. Thus far; the Weeping Angels, Vashda Nerda, The Flesh, Adipose, the Silence, the Gelph, Madame Kovarian, Lady Cassandra, Signora Calvierri and the Minotaur.
1. Part 1

Weeping Angel

I am a weeping angel. This is my tale.

I crave life, your life. When you see me, I don't exist but for the music of your life, your time. I can sense the rhythm of your heart beats. I can read the sheet music of your life, the notes and the melodies. Your siren song calls to me. I desire life but never truly experience it. No lover's stolen kiss or whispered prayer for me. While you experience moments, I can_ feel_ them in your song. I long for it. I can only live through you.

Parasites you say? Perhaps. We need you more than you need us. But consider this, you seek us out. Alone, chasing rumours of others who have disappeared. Ask yourself why. We give you a chance to have a new life. This is why you come. You _always_ come. You are subconsciously pulled to us as we are to you. Two magnets always seeking each other. We offer you the same opportunity, same chance for everyone. We don't ask questions, don't judge. And in return, we savour the passions of life for a brief moment. Life for life, I think that's fair.

The Doctor calls us assassins but I think that is unfair. There is no death, no violence, no physical pain. We do not kill you nor cause your death. You would have died regardless of us. I prefer to think of us as midwives. We help bring you into a new life, we give you a fresh start.

I am not an angel of death. I am the Angel of Life.

Vashda Nerada

We are the hungry shadows. You are prey. This is the cycle of life. Eat. Be eaten. And we are always hungry.

There is no mercy. Mercy starves. We are not kind. We are living. And we are always hungry.

These are our forests. We hatched here. The shadows are our hunting-grounds. And we are always hungry.

Shadow swarms numbering thousands. Fast, silent and deadly. And we are always hungry.

Piranha's of the dark. And we are always hungry.

We are always hungry.

Adipose

dEar Nanny,

You was the bestest nanny eVer. I was very sads that you had to Die. I will myff you. Mamma and dada said it was cos you wuld get us in trouBle and I wold hav to go away. But we is all OK and happy now. fank you for not telling.

Luv Adi

Silence

You are nothing more than domesticated simians. We have tended you, guided you throughout your evolution. Humans were bred to serve our needs. We own you.

You are so stupid. Fools. We have always been in control. Every single one of your "great" innovations has been for us. Industrious busy bees, self-righteous in your activity - little knowing or understanding your produce is harvested by your superiors. You just keep on going. Mindless. You think you know all, so proud but you know nothing. How can a race so far down in the mud hope to understand the wonders of the stars?

You know us as Silence. That is all you need to know. The cattle do not need to understand the farmer to make the milk.

We are the watchers. We keep the secrets.

You are nothing.

The Flesh

I have a terrible secret. I'm not human. I never have been. I was never even born. I am a clone. A clone of Flesh.

I remember everything of the original Me's life, all his memories, experiences and personality. I AM ME. When my sense of self is a bit unstable or I feel I'm losing my identity, I also remember the horror of being Flesh. The agony of dying a thousand deaths. It drives you mad. Wanting so badly to live but only permitted to die. Again and again and again and again and AGAIN AND AGAIN AND **AGAIN AND AGAIN**

Sorry. Started to lose it a little bit there. Every time I do I have to force myself to remember things, real things, MY life things. The smell of my little boy's hair just after a bath, the feel of my wife in my arms. They don't know anything about the Flesh. I couldn't bear to tell them, to see their horror, to not believe in ME anymore. Because then I know I'd lose all control.

I'm not sure how I feel sometimes. On one hand, the Flesh should never have been created. It's a feeling consciousness in constant death and agony. The Flesh isn't allowed to be alive. It's offered life on one hand and taken away with the other. It's cruel. Men are the monsters, not Frankenstein. The tormented cannot be blamed for clutching at sweet life blindly and desperately. I wouldn't give up life for anything. I am glad that I exist even though I shouldn't. It makes life that little more precious and precarious. I have to keep my terrible secret to keep my sanity, keep my life. Keep everything.


	2. Part 2

Now for the perspectives of The Gelph, Signora Calvierri, Madame Kovarian, the Minotaur and Lady Cassandra

Apologies for any inaccuracies - it's been awhile since I've seen some of these episodes. Any comments and suggestions are most welcome :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

The Gelph

The Time-lords did this. It was their arrogance and pride that lead to our entire world being transformed into vapour. They flout the laws they claim to virtuously uphold. Placing themselves above the standards of lesser species, they crucify others on standards that they fail. Hypocrites. They are guilty. We deserve justice. We will have our vengeance.

The Doctor is just like all those other Time-lords, patronising. The Doctor knows best, does he? We may live in a few corpses, may we? How very _kind_ of you to permit us. We don't want your kindness. We don't need your permission. We shall take our form once again, without Time-lord interference. This world will be ours. The Time-lords will pay.

* * *

Signora Rosanna Calvierri - Vampires of Venice

It is over. This will be my last diary entry. Not for the joyous reasons I had anticipated with such high hopes. Instead: desolation and tragedy. My hopes and dreams are shattered.

We left our home in panic and terror seeking refuge from the silence. Our world was breaking and cracking into a thousand pieces; the sound of silence was deafening. Coming to this world was a lucky escape – I'd hoped that we'd be able to live and swim again here. We would have survived. We didn't need much. Just a little city to call our own. We could have lived in peace with these humans. We could have.

The Doctor denied us. He has killed us. We will never live, love or swim again. My race will never again ride the waves nor sail the storms. Never again play among the reefs. We could have lived here happy and peaceful in our sea-city. Not now. Not ever. He has doomed us, the once-mighty rulers of the waters.

No more.

No more my children, no more my world, no more my life. All no more.

We fought. We fought to our last gasp. Alas to perish. I must join my children. I cannot keep them waiting. The fate of the Saturnyne is sealed.

* * *

Madame Kovarian

There was a prophecy. A prophecy of doom, bloodshed and the end of the universe. A prophecy of the Doctor. It said that he will be the destroyer of all worlds, of all time. Preventing this is the sole purpose of my life. The universe must be rid of this unwholesome cancer.

I have seen the destruction and desolation that the Doctor leaves in his wake. He claims to use no weapons but he lies. People are his weapon of choice. He uses them to do what he cannot bring himself to do. So we will use people against him in our war. The people that he loves, trusts and cares about. Our weapons will shield the universe from destruction.

The Doctor needs to be put down like the rabid dog he is. He is neither good nor kind. He is thoughtless and careless. He doesn't see the consequences of his actions. He is cowardly. A cowardly man who believes the delusion of his own grandeur. He is clever but not clever enough. His certainty in his own infallibility will be his un-doing. And I will be crowned with glory for being the universal saviour. The Silence have promised me this. I am their first, their most faithful servant. My ingenuity, my passion and my sheer cunning will deliver us from evil. The Doctor must die.

* * *

Minotaur – The God Complex

Endless. Labyrinth.

Trapped. No escape.

So much forgotten. Maddening.

They call me. They believe.

Moment of ecstasy. Never for me.

I long for death. Long for relief.

Mercy.

* * *

Lady Cassandra

No one can possibly understand what it is like to be me. I'm the last full human in the entire universe. The last true human from Earth. I am like no other. I am special, unique. I'm all alone. So if I don't look out for myself, who will?

Some may say that I am self-centred but I believe that I am simply doing my duty. I come from a long and illustrious lineage of humans. I represent the entire human race, centuries of development and history, to the rest of the universe. It is a responsibility I take very seriously. I maintain myself and my lifestyle to the highest standard. People admire my beautiful flatness. What they don't know is that I am simply continuing time-honoured traditions. Humans have always sought flatness – reading carefully preserved late 20th texts such as _cosmo_ indicates that this was the most desirable goal. I am the end point, the shining pinnacle of humanity and it is a point of pride for me to present myself to the highest of standards. Looking this fabulously flat takes a lot of work and doesn't come cheaply. Maintaining my lifestyle and representing the human race isn't easy, you know! The efforts I put in are so little understood or appreciated by the rest of the universe. Possibly I shouldn't expect so much from them. After all, they are just one of many. Only I am truly unique. How sad it must be to be so terribly common.


	3. Part 3

Author Note: Apologies, it's taken me a little while to write these. I was struggling with writing a couple of others to go with these - any suggestions of what to do would be greatly appreciated because I've gotten a terrible case of writers block! (Thanks to theLibra for their early suggestion :) ) Also, apologies but I'm inflicting a sonnet on you. Any comment you have on my writing style or things I've done well/badly would be appreciated. Thanks :) p.s I forgetten how much I loved Miss Hartigan, she is bad-ass.

Miss Hartigan - "The Next Doctor"

Oh gentleman, you must pray excuse me. A silly girl's idea; to think for myself, to dare to hold an opinion. After all, you all must know what is best for me. Marriage to a sensible gentleman and lots of babies to distract me. Otherwise, you know, I'll be unfit for society. Of course. I don't know how I could possibly think otherwise. Oh wait, that must the problem. I'm _thinking_. My mistake. Because of course it's only the male half of the species which have any intelligence. I'll just go sit quietly in the corner, shall I?

Pah. You men are all the same. Pathetic. And so narrow-minded that you can't even conceive of a woman being more intelligent than you. Well, surprise! Here I am! I scare you, don't I? Just a bit? Go on, admit it; I terrify you. I, a woman, who is not content with breeding more men. And why would I? I hold you in contempt. I _despise_ you.

I am not valued for the virtue of my sex. An unfair bias since the dawn of time. In return, I do not consider you worthy either. Not worthy of calling yourselves intelligent beings. There are no men my equal in intelligence. None that match my logic and perception. Which is why I will be replacing you. Replacing you with those who value my intelligence and logic. You will be taught to respect me, to acknowledge your superior being. I will be ignored no longer.

Lilith – Carrionite witch - "The Shakespeare Code"

Imprisoned in Deep Darkness for all time,

Fourteen planets are shrouded in gloom.

Punished without committing the crime,

In a sun-less tomb.

Then a whisper in the moon-less night,

Words open the tiniest of rifts,

And allow us three into delight

This world, most precious of gifts

The unwitting word-smith released our powers,

Never again to be relinquished, freedom is ours.

House - "The Doctor's Wife"

Time-Lords never learn. Bumbling fools who, without fail, fall straight into my trap. Every time. The horror on their faces when they realise their predicament particularly amuses me. The moment of realisation that they cannot get out; they are doomed. I let them make a distress call… then shut off their power. Give a little bit of hope and then snatch it away. I let them run around for a little bit, let them try to escape, before I make them realise that _there is no escape_. I made this place. It's the perfect Time-lord trap; a little pocket universe. No one will ever find me unless they've been drawn on one of my lines. And then it's too late. Like fish on a rod - they never notice the hook till too late. I like to keep some few of them around. Not with their minds intact obviously - too much mewling and complaining if I permit that. But just intact enough that I can watch them and pass the time.

Why do I do this? What a silly question. Because I can. Now run.


End file.
